villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vandergeld Sisters
Heather Vandergeld and Megan Vandergeld, also better known as the Vandergeld Sisters is the minor antagonists in the 2004 buddy cop comedy film White Chicks. They are the spoiled and snobbish daughters of Warren Vandergeld Heather was portrayed by Jaime King, and Megan was portrayed by Brittany Daniel. Synopsis They are rivals of the sisters Brittany and Tiffany Wilson for the cover of Hampton Magazine. Kevin and Marcus Copeland met the two disguised as the Wilson Sisters in the Hampton Hotel. They delivered each other a yo mama insult with the Copelands winning the showdown. A date with Marcus/Tiffany is then auctioned off to pro basketball player Spencer Latrell during a charity dinner, much to Marcus's fear and Heather's jealousy. At the beach, Heather had Russ try to ruin Copeland's time at the beach by playing football with his friend, Heath. But Russ instead throws the football at the beverage cooler nearby, causes the beverage to splashing right at the Kevin. As Heather & Megan are laughing at this, but their joy in ruining their time went away when Marcus threw the football back at Russ, injuring him, much to their shock. Marcus and Kevin later challenged Heather and Megan in a dance-off hoping to help Karen to beat them and win Heath only to have Heather drag him off. They later challenged Wilsons sisters' friends into dance off. Just when they were about to win, the Copelands entered the dance floor and embarrassed the Vandergeld sisters. At the fashion show, Kevin and Marcus replace the Vandergeld sisters on the catwalk which angers them. After they were kicked out of the fashion show, Heather and Megan tried to sabotage and humiliate the Copelands. Their plan was discovered by Tori, Karen and Lisa who knocked them off the scaffolding down onto the stage platform and they were covered in red paint and the guests as well. Heather and Megan run off the stage in humiliation. The Vandergeld Sisters were seen with their mother when they saw their father's true nature. Heather & Megan are dismayed and cried after they find out they're broke as well. With Warren's arrest, it's likely that the Vandergeld Sisters are now penniless and living in poverty alongside their mother, just like some of the people which they mocked and despised. Trivia *Despite their snobbish and spoiled attitudes, some viewers sympathize with the Vandergeld Sisters to a certain degree, or just with Heather to the very least. This is because Brittany Wilson mentions earlier in the film that she slept with Heather's boyfriend, thus giving Heather a reason for her hatred towards Brittany (aside that Tori, Karen and Lisa mention that Kevin and Marcus were more amicable with them as the Wilsons). Nevertheless, considering that the Vandergeld Sisters seem to have a promiscuous personality much like the Wilson Sisters and unlike them they like to make cruel jokes about people, some viewers rightly refuse to sympathize with them. Gallery Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Extravagant Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat